The Yacht Club
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Cause she would rather fall in chocolate than fall in love, especially with me! - ContestShipping, KantoContest if you squint. For Lydia.
1. Thoughts

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ..er, late birthday? Yeah, I picked this ship. I really hope I did it justice, because I know I suck ass at writing it. Also, this is just really silly all around. This is also a little drabble-esque thing with a few chapters!**

**This happens when they're in Johto because May's not with Ash. I guess? Idk, Harley and Solidad are in this, too. Harley is a warning himself, so don't say I didn't warn you because I did. **

**Happy birthday, darling! I love you and I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own the characters or the song (which is The Yacht Club by Owl City ft. Lights)**

* * *

**The Yacht Club**

**(Cause she would rather fall in chocolate than fall in love, especially with me!)**

**.**

**.**

Drew's face contorts in confusion. Walking pointlessly through towns to get to the city where his next contest was being held was normal. Thinking about how to win said contests on the way there was also normal.

Up until _now_, that is.

This time of day, his thoughts were plagued with how to get around his rivals.

Particularly, May.

She was pretty good, too. It would be difficult to beat a girl like her.

But _these _thoughts weren't the problem.

Viewing her as a pretty girl that wasn't a rival? Yes, indeed, that was most certainly a problem.

He couldn't begin to fathom about why he started thinking about May in that way in the first place. His mind had wondered into the subject of rivals, so thinking about her as a rival was totally acceptable. But having to tell his mind that she was _just _a rival was hard now.

This battle with his mind wasn't one he was about to win.

With the thought of May on his mind, he continued walking aimlessly, not knowing where he was going. He just had to run away.

Run _very _far away. But running away like this wasn't going to get him to run away from his thoughts of May.

So he'd just have to grin and bear it.

Today, especially, was a bad day to be thinking about her. He had a contest today! He didn't need to be distracted with thoughts of that stupid, petty, annoyingly pretty girl…

But what did it matter? She wouldn't be interested in love right now. She would rather fall headfirst into a _huge_ vat of sticky chocolate that fall in love! And _especially _not with him.

(But then again, May would rather enjoy falling into chocolate either way… What an _awful_ comparison.)

No, he wasn't doing this today. _Especially _not today.

He kept walking aimlessly. Maybe he'd find a clearing or something to do some training. That would clear his head.

And then he bumped into the one person he did _not _want to see today. Yes, that's right.

It was none other than May Maple, his rival, and apparently, as of today's mind boggling realization, the object of his affections.

Oh, damn it all to hell. His luck was really awful today.


	2. Greetings

**The Yacht Club**

**(Let's sink or swim until we fall in love)**

**.**

**.**

Her shout of "Drew!" did not go unnoticed.

He pondered if he should just pretend he didn't hear or see her and run the other way, just to get away from this sappy reunion that he could tell was going to happen a little too early for his liking.

He expected to see her at the contest today, but that was hours away and now here he was, still debating on running away or staying back and saying hi.

It was too late to pick, because all that thinking had put him in a pretty tight spot. She was right next to him. Was she gonna hug him or…?

The atmosphere was too awkward so he decided that question answered itself.

He had originally thought she would, just because they hadn't seen each other in so long, but now he wasn't sure what to say or what to do.

"Hi, May,"

Oh, yeah, that was a _great_ start. Then again, the greeting would have been nicer if he hadn't waited for so long to stop thinking and just say hi or at least wave to her.

Her smile was bright. He really liked her smile.

…Okay, he _had_ to stop thinking about her.


	3. Catching Up

**Author's Note: Harley appears in this chapter. Just a little head's up for my earlier warning!**

* * *

**The Yacht Club**

**(I would rather go swimming with great white sharks than wade in romance)**

**.**

**.**

His mind wasn't working right. No, he could tell it wasn't.

They sat at a table at some café he couldn't even pronounce the name of - god dammit, _why _did he agree to this again? - trying to catch up. May talked about what she had been doing during their time apart, and Drew tried to look like he was listening without trying to stare too much.

This was so much harder than he thought it would be.

How was he going to concentrate on the contest today? How was he -

He stopped thinking and stared at her face, waiting for him to say something.

Drew sighed, and began to think about what to tell her. He supposed that maybe he should just stop worrying about his thoughts and go with the flow. He turned off his mind and began talking about what he did during his earlier travels of this region.

While he was talking, he thought he heard a maniacal giggle in the background, but he ignored it and continued to catch up with his old friend… while blushing, just a bit.

Hey! She's a pretty girl!

His mind turned itself back on and he could see this conversation going dead and awkward because of his constant battles with his stupid brain.

…

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, what are you doing _now_?"

"Sh!" the man pressed one finger to his mouth in a quieting motion, "I'm trying to listen to their conversation!"

The bush was a suitable spot to do so, apparently.

"This could be considered stalking on _so _many different levels."

She was only trying to check if he cared or not. But no, he did _not _care. Not at all.


	4. Battle

**The Yacht Club**

**(I wish that we could sail our sad days away forever)**

**.**

**.**

The contest was difficult to pay attention to when his thoughts were littered with May. He had somehow made it into the semi-finals with no problem… besides his thoughts, but that he had to take off the plate right now.

Looks like he'd be battling May in the final round. That wasn't a surprise, despite today just being chocked full of them.

May winked at him and _oh god, oh god, oh god _why did today have to be today? When she looked away, he let his blush fall on his face and his heart thump wildly.

Man, today was a bad day for him!

The battle was difficult for a couple of reasons.

One, it was _May _he was fighting here.

Two, it was _May_.

…Neither of them sounded different when spoken out completely, but Drew knew what each one meant. He had to pull himself together though. This was for a ribbon. And it was for his _final _ribbon too.

There would be other contests for May to win - in fact there would be a lot of other contests for her to win this season - so he couldn't just let this one slip through his fingers.

He _had _to win this.

And that's exactly what he did.


	5. Romance

**Author's Note: THE FINAL DRABBLE THING. Harley's biggest warning is in this one... Hehe. And anyway, the whole title thing is there so I can throw lyrics up because I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!**

* * *

**The Yacht Club**

**(I can taste your lips in the citrus afternoon)**

**.**

**.**

He won the ribbon with a few problems here and there, his thoughts being one of them, but he would _not_ blush at her right now. His heart thumping wildly with adrenaline was fine, but he knew that today - oh, what a day - it was definitely _not _adrenaline. It was _her_; it was May.

When they got backstage, he smiled at her; her at him.

Her smile was still really bright and pretty…

"I let you win!" was her playful comment, all sunshine and giggles.

"Yeah, right," he decided to play along, just a little bit, but their conversation was left dead and awkward because they started to get closer to each other.

It was turning into hell for Drew.

And then, her face got red and before either one knew it, they were kissing.

Lips against lips, smiles against smiles and feelings against feelings.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all! His luck was finally turning around!

…

_Meanwhile_

"I am genuinely concerned about your obsession with these two."

"No, sh, you really have to be quiet now or they could hear us,"

"Harley, why do you have popcorn?"

"Solidad, I don't think you get it. This is like the ending to a romance movie where the two main characters are too stupid to realize their feelings for each other,"

No, she couldn't respond to that, so she simply dipped her hand in the bucket of popcorn and joined in on whatever it was that Harley was doing.

"Do you think they'll go any further?"

She gave him a look of shock.

"What?! I'm just saying that they've been in love probably since they day they met and now they're finally just going to go all out with their passions and -"

She put her hand over his mouth, "Just stop talking about them and enjoy your 'romance movie,'"

He did as she directed, but pulled out a camera.

"No, you are _not _taking a picture! Give me that!"

Their shouts and squirms had, unfortunately for them, alerted the two lovebirds in the room.

When they turned around it was quite the scene: the two of them practically rolling on top of each other, Solidad trying to grab the camera that was in Harley's hands. Solidad got up and dusted herself off, trying to pretend that what had just happened was all a joke and continued to try to grab the camera, but instead, Harley pulled her straight back down. She fell right back down on top of him with a slight scream, a blush and a _familiar _maniacal giggle. (At least to Drew it was familiar. Damn, he should've known when he first heard it!)

And then Harley broke the silence by shouting three words that would make anyone scream in this moment:

"Say cheese, hon!"

_Snap!_

And so then, there was one, very loud, high pitched girly screech:

"_HARLEY!_"

**.**

**.**

**the end**

**(Let's dance in the moonlight when we join the yacht club)**


End file.
